One Little Change
by TobiasOdair
Summary: Have you ever wondered why a certain character is even in the story? Who cares if they weren't there right? well lets see how Katniss, Peeta and Gale's lives will unfold with one little change. This is my first Fic im posting so no hate please. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Something is off

Part 1: Something is off.  
Peeta P.O.V

She walks past me and I catch a whiff of her scent. Mint and wood. She's already been hunting I guess, but she's never back early. I notice I'm still standing outside when I should get back to the kitchen; once inside I put bread in the oven and think for a while. I start to wonder if something is wrong but quickly wash it away as I see my brother snapping his fingers in front of me. "Peeta?! You're burning the bread!" he shouts and I rush to take it out of the scorching oven. "Come on Peeta, what's wrong with you today? You know mom would kill you if you burnt another one. That'd be the 3rd one this week." He continues but I miss most of it; I'm too worried about Katniss, she didn't even stop by the window today. She usually does, but not for long. It probably hurts having something you really want right in front of you but knowing you can't have it. "Sorry Rye, I'm just worried about…_her_" I tell him, whispering as I say her. Mom knows dad never really got over Katniss' mom, but neither of them talk about it. She hates it when I bring up her daughter, Katniss; I think she takes it like I'm taunting her. But I can't help that I love her. Either way it still earns me a whack upside the head every time. "Why are you worried? She's not starving is she? That's all that can really be wrong." He states matter of factly. Sometimes I wonder what really goes through his head. "First of all, that's not _all _that could be wrong and second, that's not It." he mumbles something I don't catch then clears his throat. "Well then what happened?" he asks. "She got back from the woods early. She never comes back early! Only on reaping day, but it's not reaping day today and she didn't come by the window either. Something's not right." I sigh and lean against the counter while rye takes in what I said. "Well, what doesn't sound right to me is your head. You worry too much Peeta. I'm sure she's fine, maybe she just had a rough day. Ok? Just get back to work before mom gets back or we'll both get it." I sigh again but heavier and start on cupcakes. Maybe I am over thinking it, Katniss is probably fine. But Katniss doesn't have rough days. I worry more and put my ingredients down. I have to make sure she's alright. I have to! I start toward the front of the bakery as I hear the door open. We're closed so that could only be one person. Mom. I duck behind the counter packed with breads and pastries until I hear the footsteps stop. Oh great, she knows I'm here, I think and soon start to panic but then they continue, straight past me, into the kitchen. No! I really hope Rye covers for me or I'm dead. I quietly sneak back to the kitchen but stop dead in my tracks as I hear my mom yelling. "Where is your idiot brother?! He's supposed to making the cakes and by the looks of things; it seems he already started but what? Did he just disappear?" I hide behind the door leading into the kitchen and press my ear against it, so I can listen to see if I need make a run for it. "No mom, of course not, he just had to pee. But don't worry, I was taking over for him." I hear rye blurt and feel my chest ease up a bit until I hear the click of heels start toward my hiding place. "Are you sure, rye?" she asks with a mocking tone. "I could've sworn I passed something blond coming in." she takes another step toward me. "That was probably the bread mom, don't worry. A-and I'm sure you've had a long day, why don't you go rest. I'll make sure Peeta gets out of the bathroom real fast." He stutters and ushers her up the stairs leading to our house. As soon as it goes silent I run in and continue the cupcakes as if I didn't almost get caught. Soon enough rye comes back and rushes over to me. "Where the heck were you?! Mom would've beaten you if I hadn't covered up for you." He whispers harshly. "Sorry, I-I don't know what came over me. I just had to make sure Katniss was ok." I admit sheepishly and look down at the dough. "Are you out of your mind? You knew mom would've been home soon and you still risked leaving?" he asks in disbelief that I would be so stupid. "I know, sorry" I say "can we just back to work, it won't happen again" I promise him, still not making eye contact. I hate when my older brothers make me feel weak, even though it was my own fault. "Okay. Just don't do it again." He sighs and we work the rest of the night in silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Mom's 'talk'

**A/N: hello, im just figuring out how to use this, so that's why i didnt have an intro A/N but thanks for reading and please review. i just sort of scribbled this up just to try this out. hopefully ill get better in the future :) Hope you enjoy!**

Peeta P.O.V

By 10' o clock it's time for bed and we both head up stairs. I make it one foot inside when I feel nails dig into my shirt and yank me the rest of the way. I'm pushed to the couch, totally shocked but quickly recover realizing it's my mother. Awesome, what did I do now? She didn't know where I really was did she? Could she tell rye was lying? I start thinking the worst but stop when she starts yelling again. "Why do you take so long in the bathroom?! Useless child. With all the time you spend in there you could make 3 loaves of bread!" she continues rambling on about how dumb and useless I am. I tune her out but think where my dad is? He usually doesn't let her go on for this long; he'll step in and calm her down, so I can hike up to my room or the kitchen for ice if she hits me first. I'm snapped back to reality when I feel a sharp pain on my left cheekbone. She must've whacked me already. "PEETA?! Are you even listening! Stupid child. Go to bed! We'll talk tomorrow." She half screams, half instructs. I slip away and run to my room. I hit something on the way and fall down with a hard *THUD*. I sit up, rubbing the back of my head and see my brother Wheat. Yes, we all have bread related names. Mom's idea. "Sorry Peeta didn't see you coming ther-" he stops and studies my face. "Mom?" he asks. That's all he needs to say, we all know what it means. She's hit every one of us, except my father of course, so we all know what 'mom?' means. "Yeah" I mumble embarrassed. I don't like looking or feeling weak, especially in front of my brothers. I look up to them, and I don't want them to see me as a weakling. "Don't be embarrassed, she's the one who should be embarrassed for doing this!" his voice rises. "You know, I've had enough of this! Its time she learns her lesson!" he practically yells and I cover his mouth as quickly as I can. "Wheat! Do you want her to beat you? Cause you know she would if she heard that!" I tell him sharply. He does this every time he finds out she hit me, probably because I'm the youngest and she's done it to him too. "Well Peeta, do you want her to keep hitting us? Or do you want her to learn to be a real mother?!" he says back much quieter but uses the same tone. "You say this every time Wheat. You know she'll never change, and it'll only get worse if we fight back. Don't worry about it, I'm okay really." I reassure him, mainly so he doesn't worry anymore and throw a fit but also because I really am ok, I've gotten used to her slaps and whacks. It's only when she hits me multiple times in the same spot that really hurts. "I know" he sighs in defeat "but Peeta your cheek is purple. She hit you hard; what'd you do?" he asks quietly, almost like he doesn't want to offend me by asking. "Nothing, I just almost snuck out but Rye covered for me by saying I went pee and she freaked out about how long I was in the 'bathroom' for then hit me." he stares in confusion. "So you weren't in the bathroom, but she thinks you were. Okay, well how long were you gone for?" he asks almost like he doesn't believe me, or thinks she was even somewhat right. I feel offended and spit back "3 minutes, tops!" "Sorry Peeta, I know she shouldn't hit you no matter what, but I'm just a bit confused by this" he replies more sensitive. I sigh. "I was just worried about Katniss and had to make sure she was ok so I took a dumb risk and tried to sneak out to see her but mom came in before I got the chance. She didn't see me but she went in the kitchen and found I wasn't there. Rye covered for me but she still had to yell at me for something. Probably because she felt weak when she knew she couldn't prove I wasn't in the bathroom and then you know, slap." I explain to him. "Oh, well sorry Peeta, I promise I won't do anything but I really hope she learns her lesson one day." "Yeah" I mumble and we both notice were still sitting on the ground and stand up. "Well it's pretty late, I should get to bed. Night Wheat." I say and give him a quick hug before trotting off toward my room again. "Night Peeta" he replies and heads his way too.


	3. Chapter 3: Gales News

Katniss P.O.V

I meet gale in the woods as usual but it was not a usual day. "Hey" I whisper and touch is shoulder trying not to startle him or any close by prey with my presence. He spins around but not in surprise and wraps his arms around my waist. I reluctantly hug back, unsure what else to do. "Gale? You okay?" I ask a bit taken back. He stays silent but when he pulls back his eyes tell me everything. Something is definitely wrong; I see the pain and…_tears- _in his eyes before he lets a few spill over. "Gale what happened. Please talk to me" I plead him. It hurts me to see Gale cry, especially since I've only ever seen it twice before. He just continues to silently let tears drop and I pull him in an embrace. He buries his head in the hollow of my neck and I feel his wet tears on my shoulder. We stay that way for a few minutes until he regains himself and motions for me to sit down with him. So I do and after a few deep breaths he does too. "My mother died today." he tells me with a blank expression. "Oh Gale, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what to say. I mean Hazelle was a great woman and I'm sorry bu-" he cuts me off with a hug and brings his face close to mine, so close I feel his breath on my neck as he whispers in my ear "Katniss, it's okay. I know my mom's in a better place' wherever she may be but I don't- I don't know what I'm going to do now." he lets his voice trail off. He's right about her being in a better place, my father once told me about this place called heaven. He said once we die, that's where will go when we die; he said we won't feel any pain or guilt or anything but happy. I don't know how in the world I could be happy all the time but he said once we die we'll meet 'God' and he/she will protect us and will free our pain. He/she sounds wonderful, I can't wait to meet him/her and I hope what my dad said is right even though it's hard to believe it with the world we live in. We never got much time to talk more about 'God' but I hope he or she will take care of Hazelle now. "Hazelle will be fine, your right but what are you worried about then?" I ask him dumbfounded; if Hazelle is going to be okay now, better even, what could be wrong. I know he's not still grieving much knowing she's okay but- then it hits me. Rory, Vick and Posy. Gale's younger siblings. What about them? He won't let the peacekeepers take them but he can't take care of all of them and provide for them at the same time can he? Surly he wouldn't risk bringing them out hunting but he can't just leave them by themselves every day until he gets back from hunting. Unless no one knows Hazelle died, maybe, just maybe we can fool the peacekeepers and leave them alone or at least at my house- oh what am I thinking. Were screwed. I say _we,_ because gale and I are in this together. Through thick and thin, if this was happening to me, he'd be by my side supporting me the whole way through and that's what I'll do for him too. He doesn't respond to my unfinished sentence and just continues staring at the ground. I try my luck with my first crazy plan. "Does anyone know your mom died other than you?" I ask assuming his siblings know as well but not mentioning it. "Only Rick, Posy and Rory. Why?" he asks sad and uncertain. He almost seems lost, but I can see that tiny flicker of hope in the back of his eyes. I smile at him for figuring out my plan before even I fully know it. "You don't think we could- really? Do you?" he asks, his eyes begging for my answer to be a yes. "Yeah, why not? When my mom was completely frozen from the world, I didn't let anyone know- other than you of course- and cared for prim myself. Which you know and no one found d out. We can do it Gale." I reassure him, throwing hope at him through my words. His face brightens for half a second then drops back to cold and sad. "But...Your mom wasn't actually dead, mine is and I have 3 siblings, Katniss- I can't take car-" I cut him off "well she might as well have been and I will help you with Rick, Posy and Rory. Okay? I'll always be here." I promise him, completely letting my guard down in front of him. "I know." He says and brightens up a bit. "Thank you catnip" he says and kisses my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crazy Plan

**A/N- heres chapter 4, i hope you like it. please review, even if you think it sucks. i appreciate constructive** **critisism; let me know what i can improve on or even if you just say "it was good". **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games or the characters. suzanne collins does, i hope you know that;) **

Katniss P.O.V

I told Gale I already caught a lot of game today and we should just take what we have and head in early. It's been a rough day for him, well now for both of us. I know we can support all the kids together but it surely won't be easy. We go to the mayor's door first with 4 rabbits, 9 squirrels, a small bag of strawberries and a wild dog. We trade all the squirrels and rabbits for 30 dollars. We split it 15 each and head over to the hob. Greasy Sae gives us a big bucket of soup for 10 dollars. She must've seen our distressed faces because that was pretty generous. We thank her greatly and head to the bakery. We have 20 dollars left so we can buy some bread, nothing fancy but soup bread and berries will be good enough. "Hey Gale" Rye- Peeta's brother- says to gale as he walks in before me. "Hi Rye" I greet; his face is a mixture of shock and delight as he notices me. "Oh...Hey KATNISS" he practically screams toward the kitchen. I decide to ignore it, probably some stupid game he's playing with Peeta and Wheat. "So, what cha' want, we got cheesy buns, cookies, cakes, cupcake-" he starts naming off all the items they have but I interrupt not wanting to hear about all the things I know we could never afford. "We just want white bread rolls." "Yeah no problem. Uno momento" he says cheerily and rushes to the kitchen. I don't know how he's always so positive, at least when I see him he is, the only time I can even be remotely happy is in the woods. Maybe the bakery is like the woods to Rye. My thoughts are gone when he pipes back in with a 2 steaming hot loaves of bread. The aroma is so good; I have to refrain from digging my face in right then and there. "Rye, we only asked for a few rolls, we can't afford that" Gale says and I almost punch him, what if Rye forgot or messed up on purpose, we could've got loaves this time! But it would be wrong so I sigh as he heads back in the kitchen for a moment before re-appearing with the same bread. Rye sees the confusion all over my face and motions for us to come closer. Once were practically hanging over the counter he whispers "just pay me for rolls, but take the loaves. My treat." I could've kissed him for a moment but I just smile and give him a quick hug, Gale shakes his hand and smiles too. We pay him the10 dollars and thank him again. "Thanks Rye that means a lot." I tell him and his cheeks start turning a nice crimson red. I giggle as he playfully kicks us out. "Alright, alright were going" I say with one last smile and were off.  
"Okay, we have 10 dollars, a big bucket of soup, a small bag of berries, 2 loaves of bread and wild dog. I'd say we did pretty damn good" I joke a bit but he only stares at our game and takes his share. "Yeah I guess. You take the dog." He tells me but I insist he has it; he just shrugs and takes it. "Thanks, anyway I have to plan a private funeral now so I'll see you tomorrow." He says and goes to leave but I stop him. "Gale, I know this is hard, but I promise everything will be fine. I'll help you with the funeral as soon as I give Prim dinner, then I'll be right over. Okay?" I say taking his face in my hands and without thinking I kiss his cheek. Maybe because he kissed mine earlier, it doesn't mean anything, only that we're comforting each other. Right? "Alright. Thanks catnip" he says placing his hands over mine like a reassuring touch before we both head our separate ways.  
I arrive home and pour some soup for prim, my mom and myself. I cut 3 small slices of bread and give only prim some berries. The rest can be for another day when we need it. Once we finish I make sure my mom will be fine. I tell Prim where I'm going but not why and she asks to come, why not I think and we both start toward Gales house. Once we get there Prim knocks a little too loud; she's just excited to be out of the house probably. Rory answers, eyes red, face puffy and dark circles under his eyes. I wonder about the circles, Hazelle only passed today, why hasn't he gotten any sleep? I push the thought away for now and we step inside. Prim immediately worries about Rory and I let them talk for a bit after telling them not to tell anyone about Hazelle' death. "But, why?" Rory asks so innocently; he looks so broken and fragile, like a mere breeze could carry him away. "because, if people find out, they might want to take you, Rick and Posy away even though Gale and I can take great care of you. They just don't know that, so it has to be a secret okay?" I explain as best as I can. A look of confusion comes over him but then he just nods and walks off with prim. I find gale and we start planning the funeral. By the time were just about done we realize we still don't know where to have it, surely not outside. "I think we should have it here, in the house." Then another problem comes to mind. "Gale where's the body?" I ask a little more straightforward then I should have. He doesn't seem bothered by it as he replies "I already took care of it, don't worry" he tells me not explaining further and I don't push him. "Maybe we could have it by the meadow. Like deep in the meadow where no one will see." I offer and he smiles a bit and nods. "I think she would've liked that"  
after we finally done for the night, I grab prim and we head home. Once prim is inside and ready for bed, I decide to take a walk, to get today's fanatic events out of my head. I walk all around the poorer part of the district, passing Gales house a few times before I decide to check out the bakery. I love peering at the mouth watering desserts sometimes. It isn't late at all; Gale and I would usually not even be back by now, probably an hour later. As I keep walking my thoughts only get worse, how the hell are we going to pull off this funeral. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut and let him have it in the house. In the end I decide not to go by the bakery window, I'm not up for it anymore. I do pass Peeta thought but neither of us says hi so I continue on my walk. My thoughts getting worse and more negative by the minute. Soon enough I'm heading home. I take a bath in another attempt to clear my head. This one works a bit better, then I head to bed early.


	5. Chpater 5: The Beginning of us

**A/N: alrighty heres chapter 5. Please review! Hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games or any of the characters. That credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

Peeta P.O.V

I wake with a slight headache and nausea. I remember I was worried about Katniss but never found out if she really was okay or not. I know what the headache is from and decide to check on my new bruise. I grab a towel and some clothes and make my way to the bathroom. I look in our small mirror above the sink and see a nice round blue marking on my cheekbone. _Great._ Can't do much about it now anyway. At least my eye isn't as swollen from it anymore. I hop in the cold water, frantically wash my body and hair with the soap bar and jump out 5 minutes later. I dry and change quickly too, then head down for breakfast.

"Morning Peeta" my dad greets cheerily; mom must be out or still asleep. "Morning dad- is that pancakes I smell?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. We usually only have pancakes on Christmas or reaping day. "Yeah, I heard what happened last night with mom. Sorry I wasn't there for ya but I didn't know she was still in the living room either so I made you pancakes. Don't tell your brothers, I don't want them to feel left out." he explains; I nod and stack 3 pancakes on my plate. "Thanks dad but where are rye and wheat? Should I eat outside or-" "they're working an early shift down at the bakery so your safe" he says with a wink. I smile and gobble down the pancakes before heading off to school.

I'm determined to make sure Katniss is okay! That is my one goal today. I spot her walking in with Prim and decide to make my move now. I rush over to catch up to them and lightly grab Katniss' wrist. "Hey" is all I manage to say before realizing I've never really spoken to her before, only at school and the bakery a little. I can't just tell her now 'hey, I was watching you yesterday like I always do, and I noticed you seemed upset, are you okay?' she'll think I'm a freak! I try to play it cool as I scramble for words. "Hi, Peeta." she says and looks down at her arm. I forgot I was still holding her wrist and I let go, feeling the blood rush to my cheek. I noticed she didn't ask about my bruise and I wonder why but quickly push the thought away. "I-uh… I, um- how are you?" I manage to choke out. "Fine I guess. You?" she replies a little taken back. "Good, good. Um- can I walk you to class?"I ask her politely trying to buy me some time to figure out my next move. "Sure." She says. We walk for a bit then she turns to her sister. "Okay prim this is your stop. I'll see you after okay?" she tells her before Prim nods and runs off. We walk in silence for a few minutes. What am I going to say to her? My brain goes crazy looking for answers until I decide to try my luck with the truth. "I saw you yesterday and you seemed a little down. Is everything okay?" I admit. "Um, no- not really" she answers and looks at the ground. "Im sorry to hear, do you wanna talk about it? Maybe I can help." I offer. I hate seeing her upset or distressed about anything. Her head shoots up and she looks at me frantically and mumbles a quick no thanks and rushes off before I can ask anything else.

_What was that all about?_ I wonder. She seemed scared, surely someone isn't after her; people would know. The district isn't _that_ big. Maybe it's just really personal, but she seemed too panicky for it to only be something personal. I keep brainstorming reasonal explanations as I head to class but each one is more ridiculous than the last. I finally decide she is not being hunted, held hostage or dying. I arrive just as the old sounding bell rings. I take a seat behind Katniss and wait for Mr. Morrison to begin. When I notice he won't be beginning for a while as he still has work he's behind on, (as always) I put a hand on Katniss' shoulder. She tenses up a bit. So I whisper, "It's okay, it's just me" she relaxes and sighs. "I know, but you scared me. I forgot you were behind me" she replies nonchalantly without turning around. "Katniss please look at me" I want her to see the sincerity in my eyes when I talk to her, so she knows I'm not just playing with her feelings. She slowly turns around. "What is it Peeta?" she asks rather harsh. I ignore it knowing she's not having a good week. "You just ran off before, but I was serious when I said I wanted to help-" she cuts me off. "And I was serious when I said no thanks. I don't want to talk about It." she says and goes to turn around again but I stop her. "Katniss, please. Talking about it helps, really. Just give it a try." I plead; I so badly want to know more about her, good or bad. I just want to know her and help her when she's down. "I don't know Mellark. I guess it would help to talk about it, but it's kind of personal and… I don't know you that well" she adds sheepishly as if she's afraid to hurt my feelings. I can't help but smile at how cute she is. "Well let's get to know each other" I say as more of a question than a statement. She smiles a little and replies. "Alright" she opened her mouth to say more but Mr. Morrison finally started class. I sigh and Katniss turns back around in her seat.

Once school is done for the day I offer to walk her home and she gladly accepts but adds "Gale and his siblings will be joining us." I hold back a scowl as she mentions Gale. I don't know why I never really liked him but I don't. Maybe it's because I envy his relationship with Katniss, or that he can get any girl he wants so easy and I can't. If I could, Katniss might've been mine by now. Yet she hasn't fallen for Gale it seems. I decide to drop it. No one says much on the way, except Gale whispered something to Katniss a few times. "See ya later Catnip" Gale says as we reach Katniss' house then adds "and you too Prim. Bye Mellark." He glares a bit and walks off with his siblings.  
"Why don't you go inside Prim? I'm sure moms waiting." She tells her sister and Prim heads in leaving Katniss and I alone. "Okay, let's get to know each other" she says with a clap of her hands and a smile spread across her face.

**Do you like so far? I hope so. Let me know in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to know you

Katniss P.O.V

"Like right here?" Peeta asks nervously. I giggle quietly but let a smile show. "Well not exactly here." I tell him suppressing a bigger grin. I see him breathe a slight sigh of relief. "Where should we go then?" he asks politely. "How about the mea-" I wanted to suggest the meadow but then I remember that's where we'll be burying Gale's mother and I can't finish my sentence. I look down sheepishly feeling a bit guilty that I can't tell him why I was upset the other day and now why I can't show him the meadows. I want to tell him but can I risk it? What if he tells someone like his dad? I know he's the baker which means he knows people, and if those people knew, then what position would I be in? Gale would hate me for sure. Wasn't it my idea to keep this secret anyway?  
My thoughts are interrupted by Peeta's gentle touch and soothing voice. "Katniss is everything okay?" he asks concerned, while placing a hand on my forearm. I look him straight in the eyes and lie to him. "Of course" I put on my best fake smile and continue "come with me. I want to show you something." I tell him grabbing his hand and practically dragging him behind me. Soon enough were both running hand in hand, with the biggest smile on our faces, to the woods. If I'm going to get to know Peeta, I want to do that somewhere I know I can really let go and be me. So I take him to the woods, I still can't tell him everything, but I don't want to hide what I can tell him.

I listen for the buzz of the fence. Silence, good. I make it halfway through when I feel Peeta jerk my arm back a little. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asks quietly. I stand and turn to face him. "The safest place I know" I tell him with total honesty. He grins and says "after you then."  
were about 50 yards in when I spot the rocks Gale and I usually stop at. "Alright, were here" I tell him and take a seat on my usual spot. Peeta sits in Gale's spot and it's quiet for a few moments before he speaks up. "So this is the woods" he gazes around as if he's known all about it but never been; almost like the look Prim gave me the first time we stopped at the bakery window together.  
I give him a questioning look and he changes his sentence. "I've uh- heard about it before, from my- uh brother." I'm even more confused by this but I decide to leave it alone. He clears his throat and continues. "So, do you come here a lot?" he asks. "Yeah, everyday. Gale and I hunt here. That's what puts food on the table." I say with a hint of a joke but he must take it seriously because he doesn't so much as smile. "Well its beautiful" he says, gaze fixed on the scenery around us. "Yes; it's the only place I can be myself. Ya know, let go." I admit to him and he smiles at this. "Hey, how about I show you the bakery tomorrow?" he asks beaming. "Sure, that'd be great." I tell him and he beams more, if that's possible.

We talk until late afternoon, then I tell him I have to feed Prim now but I'll see him tomorrow. He nods and walks me home. "This was fun; thanks for showing Me." he says casually. "Anytime. I'm excited to see the bakery." I say and he grins.  
"I hope you'll like It."  
"I'm sure I will. But for now I have to go. Night Peeta."  
"Goodnight Katniss" he smiles politely and leaves.  
I head inside and get out some of the bread from yesterday. I prepare that with some soup and give some to prim and my mother. I decide on just soup; Prim needs to eat more than I do. I give her my slice of bread but she gives it back.  
"Katniss, you have to eat too."  
"But you need to eat more little duck. Take it" I offer her again.  
"No Katniss, please" she begs and I eat it, but only to make her happy.  
I will hunt early tomorrow and hopefully get something a little better than soup and bread. Maybe I'll even catch a wild turkey.  
Once were done I send Prim to bed early and see my mother take her place on the old rocking chair in the corner of the main room. She'll fall asleep eventually.  
Once prim is fast asleep, I do my best to sleep too.  
I frantically wake in the middle of the night. Another nightmare. This time it consisted of Peeta as well. It began with the same, Prim in some sort of danger and me not being able to help, but once prim was gone, Peeta appeared. Begging me to kill him.  
_"Just do it, shoot me! Shoot me Katniss! PLEASE!  
"No, Peeta! I can't!"  
"Please, Snow is after me! I don't want him to get the satisfaction!"  
"Peeta, please!  
_The dream went on with us screaming back and forth until snow appeared out of thin air and killed him anyway. I screamed and cried and lunged at Snow. He must've dodged it because I didn't feel anything connect with my fists and then BAM I was tied up; mutts were coming closer ready to pounce! Then I woke up.  
I don't know why I cried for Peeta, I don't even know him that well. Maybe I would've cried for anyone, Gale, Madge, my Mother, who knows. But I know I cared a lot in the dream. I really cared about him. Maybe it's his charming personality or his ability to usually make me smile. I get up quietly, sweating in my sheets and walk out of the room.  
I splash my face with cold water, trying to wash away the bad thoughts. I hate Snow! I've never even met him but I hate him! I hate him for what he's done with Panem. He created these games, he's responsible for the death of hundreds of children and _he's capable of killing prim!_  
Those are my thoughts almost every night. Sleep, Nightmare, Water, Hate snow, Back to sleep.  
I head back to bed to find Prim awake. "Are you okay?" she asks quietly sitting up in the bed we share. "Yes. Go back to sleep little duck. You need your rest" I tell her softly and she does. Soon enough I've drifted off into a dreamless sleep too.


End file.
